


Dragonflies

by blacklitchick



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklitchick/pseuds/blacklitchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer night to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonflies

**Written for the Richonne Just Desserts Flash Fic Summer Hiatus series on tumblr**

**Prompts:** _swimming pool, straw_

* * *

"I think we may be a little tipsy." Michonne sighed then laughed as she covered her eyes.

Rick held on tight to her other hand and smiled; charmed by her giddiness. "Jus' a little."

She arched her back into a stretch as they lay on the beach towel. The bounce of her breasts in the yellow bikini top made him bite his lip.

"Did we finish all of the sangria?" She reached for the straw in her once full glass to lick the last droplets of alcohol.

"Yeah and we used the whole bottle of wine." He glanced over at the empty pitcher on the patio table. "Maybe should have saved some for another night."

Michonne shrugged and looked up at the stars. "This is rare time to ourselves. We have to enjoy it while we can."

"True." He scratched at his bare shoulder, captivated by her watching the stars.

"I missed this." She unclasped their hands to use hers as a pillow.

"What?" He rolled onto his side - using his palm to prop up his head - to look down at her.

"Summer nights outside just enjoying life. It feels good to have a few stolen moments when we don't have to worry about what or who is around the corner ready to strike us down." She sighed again and closed her eyes. Rick didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as her lying there with a dreamy smile on her face.

He leaned down to kiss her stomach and was rewarded with a soft moan and a gentle tug of his hair.

"You taste sweet."

She giggled. "I'm sugar and spice and everything nice."

His fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts. "Don't I know it."

A warm breeze ruffled the backyard shrubbery as a pair of dragonflies flew above them. Both had wings decorated with a kaleidoscope of blues and purples. Michonne rose to her elbows to watch the creatures circle their heads.

"Some believe an appearance of a dragonfly is a sign of good luck."

"Is that right?" He moved closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Mmmhmm."

He could smell the sweet alcohol on her breath. "A lil' luck never been a bad thing." His southern drawl was more pronounced, lazier.

"No, it's not."

"Though I might be settin' myself up for an embarrassment of riches cause I already feel like the luckiest man in the world." He rested his head against hers.

"I know the feeling." Her hand trailed across the scant hair on his chest before reaching down to unbutton his jeans. "You know what we should do?"

Her sultry voice was as intoxicating to him as the sangria. "What's that?"

"Go for a swim." She jumped up and ran to Judith's kiddie swimming pool. Her gleeful laugh echoed through the night sky as she splashed around the mini orb.

He shook his head and followed her with a grin on his face. "Thought it wasn't good to swim if you been drinkin'." He placed his foot on the edge of the pool and watched her kick the water around.

She held up an index finger on each hand, one after the other. "One plus one equal two. See not that tipsy." She started twisting her hips in time to the beat that was playing in her head. "Wish we had some music. Nights like this are made for some reggae or soca. The kind of music where your body instinctively moves along to the bass line."

Rick watched her closely, lustfully as she moved with an unmatched grace; the breeze making her loose dreads twirl around just as seamlessly.

She looked back at him over her shoulder as she continued to gyrate her hips. "I used to wish beautiful summer nights would never end." She reached out her hand to him. "Dance with me."

He gripped her hand but didn't move from his spot. "You know I have two left feet."

"That's okay. You have rhythm where it counts."

He let out a quiet laugh and stepped into the pool; the bottom of his jeans getting wet. His hands immediately captured her waist. The movement of her hips ceased as they started a slow sway.

"This is nice." He punctured his whispered words with a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mm. It is," she whispered back. "Now I want to hear a classic Ella Fitzgerald love song."

"What's playin' in your head?"

"Never thought I fall, but now I hear love call. I'm getting sentimental over you. Things you say and do just thrill me through and through. I'm getting sentimental over you," she sung softly in a clear alto voice.

He kissed her cheek and pressed their bodies closer. "Sing some more."

She laughed and lay her head on his chest. "Mm, I don't know. The rest of the lyrics are kind of a downer. Tell me what's playing in your head."

"Jus' following your lead, baby." His hand inched up her smooth back until he felt the clasp securing her top. "Ever make love under the stars?"

"Maybe a time or two." She kissed his collarbone and smiled up at him.

In a swift movement he lifted her into his arms and stepped out of the pool. Her delighted squeals carried through the quiet streets of Alexandria as he lay her back down on the towel. He slid down the black and white patterned shorts she wore - revealing her body in the full bikini - before moving on top of her.

He moaned at the fervor of their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist; eventually stopping only to take a breath.

"Never thought it was possible to be as happy as you make me."

His heartfelt words etched joy across Michonne's face. "What did we do to get so lucky?"

Rick smiled down at her. "Guess we're jus' a couple of dragonflies."


End file.
